


Frozen Tear's

by LegendOfPanties



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Heartbreaking, Sad, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendOfPanties/pseuds/LegendOfPanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa's point of view in which Anna wants to make a Snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Tear's

Elsa could ever so slightly hear tiny footsteps approach her door. Shutting her eyes and wishing the little girl on the other side would go away, she slowly slid down the door into a position where she squeezed her knees to her chest.

"Elsa… do you wanna make a snow man?" a young girls voice came through the wooden locked doors.

Elsa kept her mouth shut, biting her lip in the process. She could taste a little bit of blood in her mouth. She then brought her head to her knees to silent her cry. Go away!

"Elsa…? Are you in there?" the little girls voice called out again.

Elsa felt tears fall down her check. She wished she could just open the large doors, hug her sister and proceed to make a hundred snowmen with Anna. What a silly idea, she knew she couldn't ever do that because of her powers, she had almost killed Anna once already.

"I really miss you"

I miss you too.

"I miss all the fun we use to have, like when we went sledding outside after bedtime, don't you remember Elsa?" Anna's sweet voice pleaded from outside the locked doors.

We never went sledding, Elsa lipped the words but no noise came out. It's all a lie… your memories have been altered with.

Elsa hugged herself tighter and only when the sound of small footsteps left her door was she able to let a breath out. After a few moments Elsa forced herself up and walked slowly to her bed, which when she arrived at, collapsed and let out a scream into her pillow.

Laying down on her stomach felt uncomfortable so she turned on her back to stare at her ceiling. Elsa then lifted her tiny hands in front of her face. Staring at them she felt anger erupt inside her. Near frozen tears fell down her face again and she quickly wiped them away.


End file.
